


No Nonsense

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [9]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: No Nonsense<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>First posted: June 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Nonsense

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002wsgef/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002wxtyx/)

Gus was crawling on the ground collecting the little red berries which despite tasting rather bland were full of nutrients.

Woodrow walked up to him until Gus’s “John B” hit his shins. Gus looked up.

“What ya doin’? Crawling around like a cayote?” - “You said they were healthy.” Gus complaint looking at Woodrow.

Shaking his head Woodrow retreated. “We have Pea for this nonsense. Get up before they mistake you for a dogie, singeing your hair.”

“Darn, Woodrow. Thought you liked them for tea.” 

“Buckle up or we never reach Austin.” Woodrow said, causing them to run for the horses.


End file.
